1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a terminal separation determination system and a terminal separation determination method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-533739 discloses a system that identifies terminals located within a predetermined distance by calculating distances between terminals through a calculation formula based upon latitudes and longitudes calculated in conjunction with GPS information.